bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Queenanimegirl
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Avolling page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:55, March 23, 2010 User Page Policy Hi. Please note that it is forbidden for a user to edit someone else's User Page, as you did with User:Bleachfan15, without their expressed permission. Please do not do so again. Also, please do not add categories that are used for the articles to your User Page. I have removed the Female category as it is purely for sorting the character articles. Thanks, 17:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, please do not add made up categories to your user page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Manga Summaries While we appreciate you writing manga summaries for us, in the future, please place the summary inside the scroll box tags. So inside, the following structure, In addition, we do like to wait for Ju-Ni to come out with their translation of the manga before writing the summary as Ju-Ni are the most accurate. We don't mind summaries being written based on Mangastream but it does mean that someone else has to go back and correct the summary if their are discrepancies. Unfortunately, that doesn't always happen so we prefer to get it right the first time. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 423 Please note that the name of chapter 423 is called Bleach My Soul. When the chapter was published in Weekly Shonen Jump it was called Farewell Swords but when published in volume 48, it was renamed Bleach My Soul. This is a common occurence and the name in the volume is the official one.-- :Just to add on to that - it is noted in the reference that the original name for the chapter is Farewell Swords and that it was renamed, so it is not as if there is no mention of the original title. 10:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC)